Freezing Dragon Flaming Phoenix
by THEC1
Summary: AU, Kagome and her brother Sota are trapped in a abusive household, kagome’s a cutter, Inu-Yasha is a cop, how will the two meet? Ummm yeah I suck at summeries so just R&R. KagInu, MirSan, Shessyrin.


Start of Transmission from Idengaku-

THEC: Hey all those poor misguided fools on YAY! You read my stuff!

Hikyuu: as said in the Summery thingy, this is AU, and is rated "R" for a reason! As the summery thing implies this contains char suicide attempts, gore, love, more gore, and murder attempts.

THEC: you forgot depression Hik.

Hikyuu: oh yeah. By the way THEC here don't own Inu Yasha at all. He owns only his scars and his shattered soul.

THEC: looks around for something to hit Hikyuu with, he finds a florescent light bulb and smashes it on Hikyuu's head Hey readers I'll need someone to beta me OK? THANKS!

Shoyu: hey I helped kinda... he's my co-author! YAY! happy dances NARUTO I LOVE YOU MANGA! kisses mangas

THEC: Yo I like em and all but YOU ARE FUCKIN' OBESSED.

Shoyu: am not! gets run over by truck

THEC: don't lieeee! You'll get run over by a semi! Any ways, I've had complaints at what my ocs look like, here's a little description for you!

THEC- black leather trench coat on top of a white shirt with lightning on it. He wears black jeans and Vans skate shoes, he has midnight blue hair that is really messy, his eyes are a shade of jade with flecks of gold in them (he also has bedroom eyes… not that it will come up in any of my stories) . He has hundreds of scars on his arms from himself. He stands 6'2" off the ground, a.k.a. he's tall.

Hikyuu- looks like Quatra from Gundam Wing, he wears baggy black pants, a loose white silk shirt with dragons on it and combat boots that reach his knees, he is almost as tall as THEC but only an inch shorter so he is 6'1". His hair is different from Quatra's because it has locks of green and blue in it.

Kamona- long black hair, cats' eyes that are dark blue, about 5'10", c cup, thin, silver trench coat, black baggy pants, and combat boots.

Des- think sheik from Zelda, change the out fit to be tighter and more revealing and you have Des, that and Des's eyes are grey and green swirled together (for all you FFX buffs, think Rikku's eyes/al behd eyes).

Hikyuu: laughs happily we didn't kill the camera this time! YAY! trips over camera SHIT!

Camera: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BOOM!

Transmission interrupted-

Freezing Dragon, Flaming Phoenix

"I live in fear. No one loves me. Even my friends hate me. Dad hits me." Kagome said to her little doll. She had been rambling for ages to that doll, it was her "real" friend. She sobbed and added another cut to her forearm, she stared at the blood that trickled out of the wound, then at the shard of glass she used to open it.

"BITCH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she heard her dad scream angrily. Kagome stumbled weakly down the stairs from the attic. Across the hall and down the splintery staircase to the hell which was the kitchen.

"Get over here" she heard her father growl. She inched her way towards him.

"y-y-y-yes" was what she was going to say but a fist hit her in the stomach. White lightning was shooting through her as she slumped to the ground crying tears of ice. His fist kept slamming into her stomach, over and over. Sota watched in horror from his seat at the table.

"time to diiiiiieee" her father said in a sing song voice. Her brother edged out to the living room and bolted for the phone, as his father took out a shining crome plated Berretta 9mm. He dialed 911.

"hello what is your emergency?" the cool feminine voice of the 911 dispatcher asked.

"I need police, my father has a gun to my sister's head! I live at 1800, Shikon Lane." Sota whispered into the phone.

"ok they're on their w-" Sota dropped the phone and whirled around to see his father looking straight at him.

"what the fuck are you doin' RUNT" he escalated out of the sing song voice, in to a booming roar.

"Shutting you DOWN!" Sota screamed and dove at his dad. The gleaming pistol was pointed at his head all it would take is one twitch and a life would be snuffed out. Sota had other plans, he had been hiding a stiletto under his pant leg. with a practiced motion he hit the ground roughly three feet away from his angry father, rolled aside as his father squeezed off 2 rounds. simultaneously drawing his stiletto as he jumped foreword. Sota buried the blade into his father's side. Blood flowed from the wound as Sota removed the blade. His father was smiling as if he had never felt the pain, he pointed the gun at Sota. 'it's all over now…' Sota thought and closed his eyes, but the bullet never was fired. The front door was broken down and two police officers charged in.

One had silver hair that flowed down to about his lower back, he was slender but muscular, piercing gold eyes, a pair of small triangle dog ears perched upon his head, and what looked like fangs and claws. The other had black spiky hair, brown eyes, he was slightly shorter and thinner than his partner, and had a purple cloth wrapped around his left hand. The two men were dressed in black heavy uniforms which didn't seem to affect the pairs movements.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!" the silver haired police officer screamed and aimed a silver .357 magnum with hollow point rounds, at their dad, "I SAID DOWN ON THE GROUND!" he repeated harshly.

"And why should I, punk?" Kagome's father trained the gun at the police man's head. Something flashed behind the silver haired policeman's eyes and he pulled the trigger and planted the bullet right into the father's neck. Blood sprayed out of the wound and his spine was visible, the gristle wetly clinging to the bone. With a smile on his face he crumpled to the ground. Blood kept flowing long after he was dead.

Kagome was huddling in a corner sobbing, when she was approached by the silver haired officer. "Miss, I'd like you to come with me." She looked up at him a frightened expression was visible through the tears that were falling. "my name is Inu-Yasha Tetusagia, I am second lieutenant, of Unit 36A of the YMCD, or Yokai, and Miko, cooperation division." he flashed a badge to prove his point.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked and pointed at the black haired man talking to Sota.

"he is Child worker Miroku Hoshi, he works in the same division and unit as I do, we're here to take you to a shelter home." Kagome winced and hid her face again. "it won't be bad, miss," he tried to assure her but when he saw the fear in her eyes he reconsidered what he was going to say. "However, there is the other option that you and your little brother can move into either my or Miroku's apartment…" he trailed off and looked at her with a caring smile on his face his fangs showing through.

"Kagome! Kagome-chan!" Sota said as he ran to his sister and hugged her, she stopped crying and held him tight, "Kagome-chan, Mr. Miroku-sama has offered to take us to his home!" he was very excited at this prospect, but is face turned sullen when she said, "no,"

"awww, but why not?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"you didn't let me finish, anyways you and me are going to move in with Mr. Inu-Yasha-sama…if it's all right with him?" she asked.

"of course miss, but first we have to take you and your brother to the hospital, to have you checked out and then you'll return here to gather personal effects." He said as he helped Kagome up. Miroku took Sota's hand and the two walked the children out of the house. Inu-Yasha helped the EMT load Kagome into the back of the ambulance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku talking to his girl friend.

He smiled as he thought back to when the three were in the Academy of the Lost. Her name was Sango, she was a Demon Slayer and was in the same unit of the YMCD as Inu-Yasha and Miroku, it is hard to believe that even today demons stalk and kill humans. Today she was dressed in the black jumpsuit of their division, she had knee high leather boots with a steel cap on the toes and laced up the front. her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He noticed the dragon on the upper arm of the jump suit, "hey Sango!" he called to her and walked over.

"yes Inu-Yasha?" she asked and looked at him.

"congratz for your promotion, when did you get it?" he said indicating the Dragon on her sleeve.

"yesterday morning, but it's not official till this case is resolved, you know that girl is a Miko right?" she asked and jerked her head towards the ambulance that was rounding the corner of Shikon Lane to Gen-bu Drive.

"yes, I sensed her power from when we burst in the door, I'm willing to bet that she's at least as strong as Kikyo was at her peak." Miroku sighed, "it's a shame that she isn't trained, she'd be a threat to any demon in Tokyo." Miroku remarked and shook his head.

"I can still smell her, the sent lingers in the air. So much blood, sorrow, fear, and absolutely no hope, I guess she gave up on life long ago, it pisses men off." Inu-Yasha said and pulled the collar of his jacket to cover his neck some more, "damn wind, it's such a pain," he thought to himself.

"well I believe you and me better get going to the hospital for those two, I think that girl might fall apart if she's alone." Miroku said and took out the keys to the black and silver Oni that the pair drive around the city for their cases.

An Oni is the fastest car on the streets of Japan, made like the luxury car, Ferrari, however the Oni outclasses the Ferrari because of its abilities, for instance the Oni is bulletproof, has a fuel cell engine so it is faster and can drive for days without stopping for gas. Another key feature of the Oni is it's hidden compartment in the trunk that is immune to X-rays and provides no scent for dogs to track, as such it is perfect for undercover agents and smugglers alike. As an added security measure for the owner of the vehicle the position of the compartment is randomized to avoid detection.

"I'm driving," Inu-Yasha said and snatched the keys from Miroku's hand. He was smirking at Miroku's pale face.

"B-b-but, you drive like the hounds of heaven and the armies of hell are after you! No way am I getting in a car with you driving!" Miroku stuttered and backed away his hands up in a feeble manner.

"well then, you'll just have to walk, I guess." He smiled as he opened the door and sat down.

"hey Sango can I have a kiss in case I don't make it back?" Miroku asked as Inu-Yasha gunned the engine loudly.

"not a chance," Sango said and laughed as she climbed onto her motorcycle and drove off into the distance, leaving Miroku with Inu-Yasha.

"oh god" Miroku muttered and started to pray under his breath as he climbed into the car with Inu-Yasha. "well lets get this over with I guess."

"that's the ticket!" Inu-Yasha said and popped a CD in the stereo and sped off with Miroku praying loudly next to him.

"Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumbao crazy baby Badumbadumba Badumbadumbao, here we walk down the avenue looking at the pretty view, maybe there's a reason I've got my eyes on you, then you go like a movie star, how I wonder who you are,

listen baby do you believe when I say you're the kinda man walking outta my dreams straight into my life, I wanna sing hallelujah, I wanna sing hallelujah, Ain't nothin in the whole wide world , I wouldn't do for you, I wanna say yes to ya, ahhhhaaa ahhhaaa ahhh." The CD Inu-Yasha put in the stereo played loudly, Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha.

"you like this kind of tunes?" Miroku asked with a surprised look on his face. But when Inu-Yasha glared a death glare at him he stopped asking and listened to the song.

"So crazy am I crazy bout you, how crazy are you? so crazy am I crazy bout you, how crazy are you are you crazy bout me? Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumbao So crazy, so crazy am I, Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumba Badumbadumbao been a while since I've felt this strong, this time it just can't be wrong, baby you're the reason I've been waiting for so long, I reached out for your hands, hey baby there's no second chance, trust me darling? do you believe when I say I'd climb the rocky mountains, I'd swim the deepest sea, I wanna sing hallelujah, I wanna sing hallelujah, I said I'd do anything for ya, I wanna say yes to ya" the song ended leaving the pair smiling and humming the song as it repeated.

"hey wait a second…" Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha with a look of total relief on his face, "oh my god! You're driving slowly!" Inu-Yasha looked at him and smiled his trickster grin and gunned the engine.

Transmission from Idengaku, reinstated-

THEC: is sitting infront of his camera that he had installed into a panel on one of the walls of his ship ok now that the whole camera breaking problem has been solved, lets get to business! From now on I am posting from my little town's library because my PC can't run Internet anymore, as such I cannot access my e-mail, or talk on YIM or AIM. If any one is wondering my YIM name is gaurdianangle666, and my AIM name is Hikyuu 2000. The song that Inu-Yasha pops into the stereo is the opening song from Dead Or Alive, Xtreme Beach Volleyball. puts hands on his head please don't yell at me for not updating, it makes me feel pressured thus I make shitty chapters, point in case, my other ficy Enter The Sword which I shall delete after I post this ficy, any ways this may not be continued because I doubt anyone will read it and like it, but if you do just review! turns off camera with a smile on his face

Transmission from Idengaku terminated-

Posted on February, 22, 2005.


End file.
